


Actually, This Is My Story

by ashandcas (ashriddle4)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, reverse crypt scene, season 9 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashriddle4/pseuds/ashandcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas realizes Metatron's role for him in his story and Dean's about to kill Abaddon when something goes very wrong. (A possible S9 ending - that's not going to happen - but would make me very happy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actually, This Is My Story

Everyone else had disappeared. Castiel and Metatron were alone now. They stood outside somewhere Cas didn’t recognize in a warm, young sun. White light glowed around them as Cas tried to hold back the fear building inside him.

“Don’t you see?” Metatron asked. “I am God and you are a disobedient child.”

Cas’s eyes narrowed. “You are not God. You know nothing of God.”

Metatron flicked his hand and threw Cas hard against a tree. Pain shocked through his body.

“And you do? Who are you to lead an army against me?”

“I just want my family to go home.”

“Look around you, Castiel. Look where you are.”

Cas blinked, his vision blurry. He was in a forest, a wood of some sort, with huge trees and thick grass. A stream was running somewhere in the distance. A red fruit fell off the branches above him and rolled toward his feet. This wasn’t a wood or a forest. This was a garden.

“Eden,” Cas whispered, trying to stand to his feet.

“Yes, Eden. And don’t you see? Me and you, we’re going to tell the greatest story together. A story for the ages. A story that will make me God.”

Cas was on his feet again and he looked directly at Metatron. Then he laughed. The sound shocked him, but he couldn’t help it. “You’ll never be God because you’ll never understand.” Suddenly, Cas felt his lips seal shut, his arms lock his sides, his knees buckle.

“I’ve had enough of you, Lucifer.”

_Lucifer? Metatron has finally lost his mind._

Metatron began speaking quickly in Enochian. Somewhere faraway Cas’s angels were fighting Metatron’s. Somewhere faraway Dean was fighting Abaddon. That was the only place he wanted to be. Now Cas understood what he had to do.

He fought the spell with all his energy that was keeping his arms at his sides. He fought it just enough to reach inside his chest, to grasp onto the grace, onto everything that made him an angel. He would fall, but it would be his choice. His sacrifice. Somehow he knew that would be enough. At least, Castiel had faith that it would be enough to save them.

He tore his grace from his chest and it hurt a thousand times more than when Metatron had done it. No words could describe the horror of the pain coursing through his body, wracking his mind. Nothing, nothing, nothing hurt like this.

When he opened his eyes, Eden was gone. Metatron was gone. The angels were all gone. Castiel smiled. It had worked. He was in the dark concrete hanger again.

 _Dean. I have to get to Dean_.

Despite the agony, Cas forced himself to his feet. He could hear fighting further into the darkness and he followed it.

The first blade was in Dean’s hand. It glistened with blood, just like his hands and his face. Abaddon’s demons surrounded Dean and he was killing them swiftly, easily. Enough so that many of them surrender, many of them run. The Mark of Cain had truly affected Dean Winchester, changed him.

Abaddon was behind Dean. She ran towards him and he didn’t see her.

“Dean,” Cas shouted, darting toward him, into the fray of fighting demons. “Dean! Look out!”

Dean turned around, the blade poised to plunge into Abaddon’s chest. A black stream of demon smoke spat out of her mouth, curling hideously into the air. Before Cas could react, the smoke hit his mouth, delved inside of him, swallowed his soul, until he was trapped behind her evil.

_No. This can’t be happening. Not now._

The demons stopped fighting. So did Dean, his eyes fixed on Cas… on Abaddon as Cas. As Abaddon pulled Cas forward from the inside, the demons parted like water around her.

“How much of a monster are you now, Dean? Can you kill your best friend just to kill me? Just because you are filled with such murderous rage?”

Cas was only feet away from Dean now. Cas thrashed against Abaddon’s control, wishing more than anything he could push her out of himself, but he couldn’t. Abaddon lunged forward, attacking Dean.

He fought back. Dean was stronger than Cas had ever felt him. Powerful fists struck against his head, his chest, his neck. He could feel himself, feel Abaddon, fighting him, striking out, hurting Dean and he couldn’t help but think of Naomi’s mind control. But this was different now, Dean was stronger than him.

Dean had Cas slammed against the concrete wall, the blade in his hand, tip pointed at the soft flesh of his neck.

“Get out of him,” Dean shouted. “Let him go or I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” Abaddon spat with Castiel’s own voice.

Dean slammed his fist into Abaddon’s face. The pain radiated through Cas’s bones.

“Let him go.”

“Give me the blade.”

_No. Dean can’t. I can’t let him do this. He has to kill Abaddon. This has to end._

“Dean, no.” This time it was Cas speaking. Abaddon was still inside him, fighting painfully for control again. Control she’d surely get, but for now, for this moment. He was in control. He had to be. For Dean.

“Cas.” His voice sounded broken, tear-filled.

Cas’s hands went to Dean’s face, to his neck, feeling the roughness, the familiarness beneath his hands one last time. That body he rebuilt from singed atoms and traumatized molecules. “I can’t hold on, but it’s me and I… you have to kill her. It’s okay.”

Dean was holding onto Cas’s shirt, gripping it in his fingers, pulling him forward. “I can’t. I won’t. There has to be another way.”

“Dean.”

“No.”

Tears pricked Cas eyes’s and slid down his cheeks. “It’s okay, Dean. Do it. I love you, Dean. I love you. It’s okay.”

Dean’s mouth fell open, his bottom lip trembled. Cas leaned his head up and swallowed the inches between them. Dean’s mouth was hot and tasted like blood and tears. Cas gasped. He thought of volcanoes, of primordial ooze, of the shaking footsteps of dinosaurs, of spinning eternity all coming back to this one second in time. Cas understood now why that first fish crawled out of the sea. He crawled out so that one day Castiel could kiss Dean Winchester.

Cas bit down softly on Dean’s lip as their mouths parted, still sharing air. Cas’s hand went to Dean’s, the one holding the blade. Cas lowered it just beneath his own ribcage. Abaddon whipped and kicked and fought inside him, screaming. He couldn’t hold on much longer. His fingers locked with Dean’s.

He nodded, his hands trembling. “Do it. We don’t have much time.”

Dean was crying now too. “It’s okay, Cas. I love you, Cas.” And as Dean said those words, they pushed the first blade into Cas’s heart together.

###

A bright flash exploded from Cas’s chest, sparking and hot. His body went limp and fell against Dean, so heavy he sank to the ground. Abaddon was dead and so was Cas.

For a moment, he expected the surrounding demons to charge him, to kill him. He was sure he wouldn’t stop them if they did. It was then he understood how Sam had felt before Gadreel...before Dean had taken the choice away. Like he was done. Tired. Ready to go home, or into the veil, where ever was next. But the demons didn’t attack. They simply looked at him then all of them, almost simultaneously, expelled from their vessels and disappeared as black ash in the air.

Dean just sat there on the cold concrete, clutching Cas to his chest, fingers in his hair. He heard footsteps and looked up. Dean was hoping for Sam, but it wasn’t him. It was Metatron.

He sighed and grinned. “As it was written.”

Dean kept his eyes on Cas. He wouldn’t even dignify Metatron’s presence with a glance. Besides, he wanted to remember this feeling, the curve of Cas’s shoulder between his ribs, the feel of stubble against his cheek.

“Actually,” another voice replied. One Dean recognized but hadn’t heard in a long time. Chuck? “This is my story.”

_Huh?_

Chuck smiled at Dean. “Look away, Dean.”

Dean wasn’t sure why he should follow Chuck’s instructions, but something told him to listen. So he turned his head toward Cas and shut his eyes.

Something happened around him though he wasn’t sure what. It felt light but strong. He had the distinct feeling of reaching into the center of the sun and not getting burnt.

“He’s gone. You can open your eyes.” It was Chuck’s voice.

Dean obeyed. “Who are you?”

Chuck walked over to Dean, knelt down and laid a hand on Cas’s shoulder. Cas’s body shuddered then his eyes opened.

“D-dean?”

Chuck stood up. “Now that’s the last time. The free tickets out of heaven and hell are sold out, so get your lives together and stop being so reckless.” He smiled and then disappeared.

Dean would worry about who Chuck was later, he’d worry about what came next later. Right now, all that mattered was Cas was alive. Cas was here. They were together. Whatever else came, they could handle it.


End file.
